Livi's Fishbowl/AUs/Jumble
The Jumble AU is for the Gems made by Livi. It consists of all the Livi's Fishbowl Gems. Each of them takes on the role of another. The swaps are: Onicolo -> Noceran Noceran -> Copper Indigo Copper Indigo -> Ruby Ruby -> Flower Stone Flower Stone -> Rosaline Rosaline -> Amatrice Amatrice -> Olmiit Olmiit -> Peacock Ore Peacock Ore -> Vermeil Vermeil -> Lithia Mica Lithia Mica -> Cherokine Cherokine -> Botswana Agate Botswana Agate -> Wolfram Wolfram -> Attinoto Attinoto -> Kollochrom Kollochrom -> Allura Allura -> Corindon Hyalin Corindon Hyalin -> Aurichalcita Aurichalcita -> Kaolin Kaolin -> La Peregrina Pearl La Peregrina Pearl -> Onicolo Onicolo Onicolo is very dreamy and sweet. She loves meeting new people and can be a bit flirty at times. She doesn't always make herself present, and isn't the best at keeping plans. Allura Allura tries her hardest, but she can never win. She attempts to come across as intimidating, but is a bit of a crybaby on the inside. She's always stressed out, because she wants to be helpful more than anything but just can't. Flower Stone Flower is the more grumpy component of Flamingo Topaz. She's fused with Noceran and Olmiit at all times, the three of them sharing a bond strong enough to want to stay fused forever. She is somewhat rude and indifferent to most people except Noceran and Olmiit. Vermeil Vermeil is one half of the corrupted fusion Pink Aventurine. She's the more level headed and shy of the two, and can calm down her other half, Rosaline, easily. Ruby Ruby is extremely sweet to everyone, and tries her best to make everyone happy. She isn't very good at connecting to others and seeing the negative, and thinks the world is perfect and nothing can be done wrong. Corindon Hyalin Corindon is the most angry and serious member of the Homeworld fusion Botryoidal Purple Chalcedony, with Botswana Agate and Lithia Mica. She tries to keep control of the fusion most of the time, but ultimately lets the other two take over once they see she isn't fit for keeping up their image. Kaolin Kaolin is still a servant on Homeworld, but no one owns her at the moment, due to her two personalities. One is expected of a Clay, quiet, obedient, and knows her place. However, her other personality is one of hate, in which she doesn't listen to anyone trying to order her around and won't hesitate to use her power on them. Kollochrom Kollochrom is grumpy, but is a softie at heart. She's mean to everyone she first meets, but if you manage to get close to her she'll be one of the sweetest people you'll meet. But if you're her friends while the two of you are with other people, she'll be just as mean to you as she is to them, only to keep up her image of being tough. Botswana Agate Botswana is the smartest part of Botryoidal Purple Chalcedony. She loves her life fused with Corindon and Lithia Mica. She's responsible for almost everything the fusion knows, and is able to have a certain friendliness around others to get them what she wants them to do. Aurichalcita Aurichalcita is the low class Homeworld servant of Allura. She keeps quiet, but has quite the temper inside her. She does what she has to, but wishes she could be her own Gem who can accomplish things without the permission of Allura. Cherokine Cherokine is a sweet and smart Gem, who's always seen with her best friend Attinoto. She's the strongest of the two, but even then it isn't that much. Although she technically owns Attinoto, she treats her as an equal and would never try to get her in trouble or pawn her off. Wolfram Wolfram is a corrupted Gem, who's rivals with Pink Aventurine. She's very relaxed, and tries to be friendly with most others she meets. She doesn't really let herself get too close to anyone else, as she prefers to be alone most of the time. La Peregrina Pearl WIP Noceran WIP Copper Indigo WIP Rosaline WIP Peacock Ore WIP Attinoto WIP Amatrice WIP Lithia Mica WIP Olmiit WIP Category:LTT Category:AU